


[授翻][Kingsman/哈蛋]绅士勾引指南

by matchaicecreamholic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Seduction, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaicecreamholic/pseuds/matchaicecreamholic
Summary: Harry把Eggsy的训练提升到了一个（未经批准的）程度。或者说：Harry略施小计，用一张纸条把Eggsy骗上了床。而Eggsy是他的同谋。又或者说：这两个人让彼此都陷入一种头脑发热的境地。故事发生在Eggsy在Kinsman受训期间。





	[授翻][Kingsman/哈蛋]绅士勾引指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Gentleman's Guide to Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853846) by [umqra1895](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umqra1895/pseuds/umqra1895). 



> 这里是原文作者的话：
> 
> *梗来自作家尼尔盖曼（注：就是写了《美国众神》的那位）对“如何勾引一位作家”的回答，他建议寄一张“令人愉快的”便笺：“你被邀请参与一场色诱行动：请穿着自己满意的衣物，于周五晚前来共进晚餐。”
> 
> 非常有用的建议，不管是对作家还是对正在受训的特工来说。
> 
> *那个“hardbag goo-goo doll”威士忌其实是阿德贝哥乌干达单一麦芽威士忌，如果有人想知道：D

那封信就放在Eggsy的行军床上。Eggsy转头看了看其他候选人打理整洁的床铺，想知道他们是否也收到了类似的信封，但看起来只有他有。他拿起信封，拇指扫过这张米色的重磅纸，发现自己的名字被以一种优雅圆滑的笔法书写其上。

 

Egssy拆开信封前还回头确认了一下，Charlie或者其他什么人没有在背后偷看。里面是一张和信封同色系的请帖，上面有海军蓝镶边和一行浮雕式样的邀请：

 

“你被邀请参与一场色诱行动：请穿着自己满意的衣物，于晚八点前往以下地址。”

 

那是Harry家的地址。Eggsy把请帖翻来覆去的检查，试图找到一些解释，最后只确认了这张邀请函干净得连个污点都没有。

 

JB用鼻子拱着Eggsy的腿，Eggsy心烦意乱地抱起它，继续盯着那张邀请函。这绝对是个操蛋的恶作剧。不然就是某种测试。但如果这是个测试，为什么其他候选人没有收到同样的信？

 

而且，最重要的是，谁他妈会在色诱前发一封邀请函？！

 

哦，他已经知道这个问题的答案了不是吗——Harry Fucking Hart。

 

 

***

 

 

在Harry Hart做过的所有决定中，这绝对是最不明智、最鲁莽的一个。

 

Harry曾经对Eggsy做过背景调查，而这一切的开始正是源于他对自己的调查对象有点……过度热心了。他设法找出监控录像里与Eggsy的面部识别匹配的每一帧画面，尽管没人要求他必须从头到尾检查所有录像，他却着实花了一整夜在那些模糊的监控画面上，观察着那个即将成为自己学生的男孩。

 

观察Eggsy Unwin是会上瘾的。这个男孩常常陷入困境，但总是能用自己快速的反应和惊人的解决问题的能力克服难关。

 

不过这小孩对自己上床地点的选择简直潦草到了极点，和对象是男是女无关。监控录像里能看到两种性别都有，Harry知道他不应该看这个——但是，好吧，他就如同一列失控的火车——他没办法移开视线。

 

其中有些状况并不是Eggsy的问题，而所有的相关当事人似乎都表现得相当享受，尽管过程草率又仓促。Harry提醒自己，监控录像大概只显示了Eggsy的部分艳遇对象。他希望如此，看在Eggsy的份上。尽管如此，这也不能成为Eggsy那糟糕至极的床技的借口。

 

也许“糟糕至极”并不是个正确的形容，但绝对是“没有绅士风度的”。Kingsman可以教Eggsy如何像个绅士一样交谈格斗侦查，但是究竟谁来教他如何像个绅士一样和人上床呢？

 

这样才是正确的，Harry说服自己，我只是为了帮助他完成学业，这是为了Eggsy好。

 

当然了，当Harry回看一段Eggsy在暗巷里恣意放荡地和一个男人接吻的录像时，他也不得不承认，这个决定有一点私心。

 

 

***

 

 

Eggsy准点出现在Harry家门前。他的脸上挂着自信到自负的笑容，穿着一套Harry生平见过最可怕的衣服。

 

Harry的视线在整套穿搭上缓缓扫过，他很确定Eggsy这样穿就是为了折磨他，因为这里面没有一件搭配是符合逻辑的。首先是他脚下踩的那双阿迪达斯运动鞋，每只鞋子上居然都有一双莫名其妙的翅膀。还有那条被束在鞋子里的牛仔裤，Harry只能假设那也许是某种时尚。至于那身丑陋到难以置信的飞行员夹克，上面印着的……大概是某种目的不明的金盘子？整套奇烂无比的搭配以Eggsy的帽子——他众多难看帽子的其中之一——收尾。在Harry看来，任何年龄大于五岁的人类都不应该戴那顶帽子。

 

Eggsy扬起眉冲他笑。

 

没错，他这样穿绝对是为了激怒他。

 

但最让Harry诧异的是，即便如此，他仍贪婪地想将这个站在他面前的青年吞噬殆尽。与此同时，他注意到Eggsy实际上是在用假笑来掩盖他无法忽视的紧张。Harry的内心柔软起来，他意识到Eggsy是如此信任自己。他的身份只是Eggsy的导师，岁数还是他的两倍大，Eggsy却愿意接受这样一个男人的邀请。

 

“我很高兴你来赴约，Eggsy。我知道这是个不寻常的要求，但是我需要明确阐述这个课程包括些什么。请进。”

 

他站到一边，Eggsy大摇大摆地走进来。Eggsy已经来过他家好几次了，但Harry认为这次不同以往。

 

炉火在客厅的壁炉里劈啪作响，燃烧的蜡烛将摇曳的烛光投向客厅周遭。

 

“所以，这是一堂课，而不是一个性暗示？”Egssy转头冲他眨了眨眼。Harry的胃翻搅了下，他想起了自己是为什么会不眠不休看着这个男孩的监控录像一整夜——Eggsy轻浮的挑逗简直能要了他的命。

 

“没错。”Harry在Eggsy后面进入客厅，让Eggsy坐下，“但是，Eggsy，我必须坦诚，这是项课外活动，而不是必须的训练项目，你没有完成它的义务。假使你决定接受，你有权利在任何时候喊停，我会遵照你的意愿。”Harry认真地看着他。

 

Eggsy瞪大了眼。

 

“见鬼，Harry，你把这事弄得太严肃了。”Eggsy变换了一下姿势。“我很感谢你的提议，但是我知道怎么调情，以及其他那些。”他皱皱眉，坐直了点。“等等——你为什么要提供这个’课外活动’，你认为我无法赢得他人的好感？”

 

Harry嘴角抽搐了下，“我非常清楚你的调情功力，Eggsy。但是绅士的诱惑不同，从开始到结束都得是一门艺术。你不能随便在酒吧里勾搭一个人，然后就和他在厕所里干上。也就是说，我认为你会希望向某个人——某个能在一定程度上令你感觉舒适的人——学习这门艺术。

 

“你他妈等一下。”Eggsy站起来，“从开始到结束？你是想要和我上床吗，Harry？”

 

没错，Haryy想，这绝对是个错误。他不应该曲解Eggsy那轻佻一瞥的含义。他怎么可以这样自我欺骗？

 

Eggsy似乎有所防备起来，但同时他又在微笑，似乎认为这是某种玩笑。好吧，现在已经没办法逃避了，Harry对自己发过誓，他必须毫无保留地坦白。

 

“我得说，是的。”他设法说得尽可能自然随意，“如果你有兴趣的话，Eggsy，我不会假装这不是一桩互利互惠的交易。”

 

Eggsy高高扬起的眉毛几乎要消失在他那顶糟糕的帽檐下，但是很快，他就绽开一个顽皮又自鸣得意的微笑。

 

“Harry，如果你想要我，没必要色诱。”他说。

 

那是一个完美到炫目的笑容。

 

“非常宝贵的情报。”Harry说，数十年的训练让他的嗓音能够镇定如昔。

 

Eggsy探过身来，双唇微启，头倾向一侧——上帝，他是如此热情，让人难以说不——但是Harry的手强硬地阻止了他，使彼此一臂之隔。“总之，你愿意考虑继续这项课程吗？我想你多多少少能从中学到点什么。”

 

“该死，Harry，我一直在你身上学习。”Eggsy眼中是不设防的孺慕。他摇头，缓缓抿出笑意：“我早该知道你想和你的学生上床，你这个下流的老家伙。”

 

是的，在这个夜晚，Harry很难不被Eggsy蛊惑掌控。随后Harry想起了他在监控录像里看到的那些丝毫没有艺术感的撩拨，而他现在亲身确证了这一点。

 

“要想学习，你得让我主导。听清楚了吗？”Harry话音里掺进了不自觉的权威，这使他略占上风。Eggsy的笑容从脸上滑落，他一本正经地点点头。

 

“很好，那我们开始吧。”

 

 

***

 

 

我肯定是在做梦，Eggsy想。他曾经幻想过许多次，在Harry家的客厅和他度过一个私密的夜晚。他甚至想过，Harry会问他是喝纯威士忌还是要加冰，正如Harry方才做的那样。

 

Eggsy接过自己那杯威士忌。这瓶威士忌有着昂贵的包装，以及一长串苏格兰名。当Harry念出那个名字时，听起来像是在说“Hardbag goo-goo doll”。Eggsy礼貌地忍住了喷笑，这瓶威士忌滋味曼妙所以他他妈的才不在乎它叫什么。

 

而且，操，他现在就在Harry的客厅里，正被主人家诱惑着脱掉自己的内裤，即使是过期洗碗水他也会兴高采烈地喝下。

 

“同意由我掌控缰绳并不意味着你不能喊停，或者不能在中途提问。”Harry说，但是Eggsy发现自己很难把注意力集中在他的话语上。从Harry承认这场小课堂其实是“互利互惠的”那一刻起，他就只能全神贯注在Harry的肉体上——他臀部移动的方式，他平静的嗓音，以及他握着醒酒器的手掌。

 

Harry看着他，试图得到他的最终确认。那些语句慢了半拍才进入Eggsy的脑海，拼凑成满是情欲的姿态，Eggsy点点头：“我不认为会有任何问题，Harry。”他设法挑逗他，“很抱歉要打破你对我纯洁的幻想，但我确实知道怎么做爱。”

 

Harry耐心微笑，转到他身后：“我承认，我的确抱有一些幻想。所以，如果我错了，请务必纠正我，Eggsy。”

 

Eggsy清楚地意识到Harry的指尖正缓缓滑过自己的肩膀。他握紧手上的威士忌，下意识地站直了。

 

“你有过性经验，这我知道，但是我发现你从未处于一段长期关系中。因此我假设你的大多数对象都是一夜情，以射精为最终目的。”

 

Eggsy做了个鬼脸，“射精在任何情况下都是最终目的。”他说这话时，Harry从身后走到面前。操，他简直无法相信自己会站在Harry的客厅，还很冷静地和他谈论射精。他蹙眉，“等等，你发现我从未处于一段长期关系中？你一直在暗中监控我？”

 

Harry看起来很内疚，似乎在很小心地斟酌词句：“Merlin让我调查你的经历，这期间我的确发现了一些非常……富有启发性的监控录像。”

 

Eggsy感到自己的脸涨红了，羞耻地垂下头。这意味着Harry已经看过他在暗巷或者小径里乱搞——那些可不是他最值得骄傲的性爱时光。

 

Harry轻柔地抬起他的下巴，目光温柔，“Eggsy，如果观看那些监控录像侵犯了你的个人隐私，我真心抱歉。”

 

Eggsy耸耸肩，却仍然感到尴尬，“那些是安全监控不是吗？又不是我的私人财产。”

 

Haryy带着清浅的笑意往后退了退，挑起一边眉毛，“说回正事。你之前说什么来着？”

 

Eggsy扬眉，“你是指……射精在任何情况下都是最终目标？”

 

Harry啧了一声，“体面的性爱之旅就像一道大餐，应该包括全套过程。你不能匆匆忙忙跳过主菜就为了享受甜点，即便是冷菜也值得细细品尝，没有一道菜应该急着跳过。”

 

Egssy打了个哆嗦，惊愕不已地盯着Harry。他从未想过这事可以这样解读。他脸上的表情一定太他妈好懂了，因为Harry说：“所以我可以假设，你没有和任何人一起共享过那种甜蜜又磨人的时刻。”

 

Eggsy摇晃了下身子。没错，他们大概从未享受过。他可以探过身吻住Harry，就现在，就在这，但是他还记得自己答应过，让Harry来主导，而他决心令Harry为自己自豪。

 

Harry给了他一个被取悦的笑容，他退后一步，用目光缓缓描摹Eggsy的身体。这次他没有再嫌弃地扫视Eggsy的服装。他只是注视着Eggsy这个人，不轻易放过他身体的任何一寸地方。Eggsy很担心，在他们四目相对前，自己就会被那道目光点燃。

 

“我必须承认，没有屏幕阻隔，直接注视你的感觉棒极了。”Harry低语着慢慢靠近。Eggsy迷糊中想到一个问题，在Harry数十年的人生中，他究竟勾引过多少人。

 

“人们都希望自己的肉体富有吸引力，理所当然。但更重要的是，他们希望被重视。这和你诱惑的对象是谁无关，Eggsy，你眼里必须有他们。”

 

“我不知道你他妈是想说什么，但是听起来像个变态。”Eggsy继续挑逗他。

 

“Eggsy，尽管这有益于你的学业，但我保证不会操纵你做任何事。”Harry又走近了点，擦拭得光可鉴人的牛津鞋尖顶上他的运动鞋。

 

“我现在要吻你了。”Harry说。

 

“不是什么隐秘的色诱技巧——”他的话被Harry的举动打断了。Harry抬起他的下巴，大拇指滑过他下唇底下的细小绒毛。他深吸了口气，颤抖着闭上双眼。谁能料到如此简单的触碰带来的感觉竟是无与伦比。

 

Harry吻上他时，他的嘴唇还因威士忌和对方的爱抚而颤栗。在漫长绵软的亲吻中，好似有一串串电花从脊柱中蹿过。他从前听说过接吻能够给人带来这种感觉，但一直觉得这只是电影或者他妈妈四处乱丢的爱情小说里编造的。但是现在，“经验丰富”的Eggsy膝盖软得他妈像一个处子。Harry的手张开，牢牢撑住他的背脊，而Eggsy见鬼的立刻感激自己之前同意让Harry掌控的主意。

 

Harry退出时，Eggsy的眼睛还紧闭着，晃晃悠悠地立在原地。

 

“至于你的评价，我得说色诱和强迫是两码事。”Harry冷静得如同在教导Eggsy如何组装一把远程来福枪。“一位绅士在任何情况下都应该取得目标对象的同意。色诱是一门艺术，而不是什么哄骗人的小把戏。”

 

Eggsy半睁开眼，沉默了一小会：“无论你他妈想对我做什么我都同意。”

 

Harry对他绽开笑容，足以让Eggsy重新睁开眼的那种。Eggsy想问问是不是所有吻都能让人犹如身至云端，但又害怕自己表现得像个处男或是如同陷于可悲的暗恋中。

 

“你实在是个手到擒来的猎物。”Harry低语，把手放到Eggsy的臀部，一个用力将他带过来与自己紧密相贴。“记住，我不会把舌头伸进你喉咙里或者勉强你做任何事。一个绅士会把床伴的感受放在第一位。你要会解读他们的欲望，学着动脑和体谅，而不是依靠兽欲本能。”

 

“跟随本能才能得到最大的快乐。”Egssy慵懒的笑容是他能够为所欲为的关键，这为他赢得的可不仅是一张和床伴共享的床。

 

看着Harry脸红令Eggsy心满意足。

 

“我们有足够的时间享受情欲。”他的嗓音低沉。“但那不是这堂课的目的。”

 

“我该记笔记吗？”Eggsy问。

 

“也许，记在脑子里。”Harry狡猾地回应道。随后他再次吻住Eggsy，这次他用舌尖缠绵地描绘着Eggsy的下唇线。Eggsy急迫地张开双唇，跟随着他的节奏。

 

Harry有力的手按着他的臀部，稍稍弄皱了他的polo衫，指肚爱抚着Eggsy的臀线。他的手法让Eggsy喘息不已地撞入他的怀里，厚着脸皮用自己的勃起顶弄Harry的胯部。

 

“毫无疑问，我被你诱惑了。游戏结束。”Eggsy贴着Harry的嘴唇笑，脑袋里天旋地转。他从未有过如此愉快的亲吻。

 

“还早着。”Harry说，引导他靠住墙。他的手掌摩挲着Egssy的身躯，将他弄得愈发衣衫不整，Egssy在他的玩弄下整个人绷成一张弓。

 

Eggsy欲壑难平地将手滑进Harry浓密的头发中，拉着他迫不及待地来了个的舌吻。令他惊讶的是，Harry没有阻止，反而将自己拥得更紧，使劲挤压着他的身躯。

 

“这是场舞蹈，Eggsy。”他贴着他的唇低语，一口咬住Eggsy的下唇，吮吸着往外扯。Eggsy的膝盖又软了，而且，操，他需要和Harry处于对等的位置上。“找到自己的节奏，跟随彼此的引领，确保每一个动作平滑顺畅。”

 

“行了，Harry我知道了。拜托——我要你操我。”Eggsy说，目光与Harry热情的凝视相撞。

 

Harry的笑容十分沉着冷静，“色诱不只是要把你的猎物操得欲死欲仙，更要让他们暴露自己最脆弱的状态，与其建立信任。任何人都能交配。但一个Kingsman知道如何让人卸下防备。”

 

好吧，Eggsy想，自己他妈早就被搞定了。他早已卸下防备并且几乎是在恳求：“行了，还有其他什么需要做的吗？”

 

“除了接吻和插入？天啊Eggsy，你真的急需我的指导。”Harry啧啧有声。

 

他把他拉进了卧室。

 

 

***

 

 

Harry上一次度过一个心满意足的夜晚是什么时候？坦白说，他并没有预料到事情会进行得如此顺利。

 

Eggsy积极回应他的每个碰触。他仰头望着Harry，就好像老绅士做的每件事都是某种奇迹。他几乎是心碎地意识到过去的自己对于Eggsy的需求所给予的注意力是多么稀少。

 

但是，Harry想，在这卧室里，世上有任何人能够不把每一份注意力都倾注在这男孩身上吗？Eggsy满面潮红，在欢愉中微笑着呻吟喟叹，臀浪翻覆地在Harry的每一次动作里恳求更多的爱抚——他已经完完全全为青年神魂颠倒。

 

但是，当然了，Harry展示出数十年实践得来的熟练的手法与舌技，并且会在接下来的三十分钟里将此发挥到极致。他在自己的大床上徐徐剥下Eggsy的外衣，如果对方试图在某些难耐的时刻竖起防备，他就用舌头和牙齿调弄裸露的肌肤并亲吻Eggsy殷红的嘴唇。

 

等他把Eggsy身上最后一件品味糟糕的衣物脱下时——没错，他的平角内裤和其余搭配一样丑——这个仍在受训中的间谍早已因情潮而流水不止。

 

Harry再没有过比这更愉快的夜晚了。

 

 

***

 

 

Eggsy的皮肤滚烫得如同着火一般。他陶醉于Harry的触碰、Harry的嘴唇、Harry的声音。Harry几乎没碰他的阴茎，但是Egssy已经完全赤裸着、亢奋地硬到发疼，而Harry却还整整齐齐地套着定制西服，一副游刃有余的模样。

 

“操，Harry，给我！”Eggsy试图伸手去触碰Harry。

 

Harry轻柔但坚定地将他的手腕固定在床头，然后是另一只。

 

“你真是个尤物，Eggsy。”他低语，Eggsy控制不住地因这赞叹面色熏红，“我指的不是你的外貌，尽管你的确长得非常漂亮。我是说，你很敏感，饥渴得不可思议，这很棒。”

 

他突然倾下身，在Eggsy的额头上印下一吻，然后攫住他的双唇来了个深吻。Eggsy在他的唇舌里呻吟吐息，这简直是极乐之地，是绝对的天堂。

 

“我会做所有你想要的，只要 **一直** 不下这张该死的床。”Eggsy含糊道。

 

“ **一直** 会是一段非常、非常长的时间。”Harry笑了，轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，“你是不是默许了让自己陷入一种更无助的境地。”

 

 

***

 

 

Eggsy有点想知道现在绑着他的这段丝绸是不是Harry直接从Kingsman裁缝铺里拿回来的——酒红色，极致奢华的象征，柔软又有韧性。

 

Harry甚至让被捆绑的过程成为一种享受。他用嘴唇轻触Eggsy的左手腕，然后让丝绸滑过他的皮肤。他将两根手指置于绸缎下，确保它不会阻断Eggsy的血液循环，打了个牢固的结后把他的左手腕绑到左上方的床柱上。右手腕是一样的做法，他让Eggsy的胳膊吊在身体上方，呈现一种无助的姿态。

 

长长的绸缎穿过他的膝窝，绑在床柱上的绸带将他的膝盖拉向胸腔。这使得Eggsy的臀部不得不悬在床铺上空摇晃，他完全无助地暴露在Harry眼下。他享受这每分每秒。更棒的是，他可以从Harry的眼中看到他对自己毫无保留的倾慕。

 

Eggsy已经被束缚起来，而Harry似乎以折磨他为乐，他极富技巧地从Eggsy的大腿内侧一路揉弄到胸部，在他的乳头上以及肘弯处轻轻画圈。他探索着即使是Eggsy自己也不知道的敏感带，这简直要把他逼疯了。

 

“Harry，求你——操，Haryy，你太棒了，我他妈要你给我，不然我会爆炸的！”Egssy感到自己的脸在烧红。

 

“真是急不可耐的小傻瓜。”Harry笑了，满是爱意地温柔抚慰，却让Egssy无比火大。Harry怎么能一边撩拨一边说出如此不怀好意的评价，让Eggsy在融化的同时又性奋淫荡得不可思议，整个人被弄得乱七八糟。

 

“急不可耐？我早该射够二十五次了，只要你让我——”Egssy生气道。他先用力拉扯着他膝窝上的绸带，又挣了挣手腕，欣喜于绸带正按着Harry的意愿绑缚着他。

 

“我现在有些过于亢奋了，你希望我终止这项课程吗？”Harry问，挑了挑眉。

 

Eggsy很想对他喷出一串垃圾词，但是最终他没有这么做，反而摇了摇头，闷闷不乐地说：“不，抱歉，请不要停——嗯啊——见鬼操操操操操去你妈的，Harry！”

 

Harry在Eggsy请求时弯下身，用舌头舔舐他潮热的肉穴，恶劣地吮吸敏感的软肉。Eggsy脚趾蜷缩，头后仰着抵在枕头上。操他妈真该感谢那些绸带绑得够结实，因为他正用全身力气扯着它们。“操你——”他喘息道，Harry的舌头使劲探进去，连同所有无法反驳的念头一起注入Eggsy的脑海。

 

不知道过了多久——一分钟、还是三十分钟后，这种时候谁他妈会去看时间——Haryy退了出来，而Eggsy是真的呜咽了。

 

“我喜欢你的直言不讳。”Harry轻抚他的大腿内侧，他的手法令Eggsy只能用脑袋抵着枕头拼命摇头。“对我来说是种赞美。但是我想暂停一下，了解你现在的感受。”

 

“似乎相当明显了。”为了足够有说服力，Eggsy抬起头，淘气地扬扬眉示意了下自己硬挺的阴茎。

 

Harry自他腿间缓缓爬上来，俯视Eggsy的脸，“你信任我。”他陈述道，大拇指在他臀部的褶皱中搔弄着小圈。

 

Eggsy的喉结上下滚动，紧盯着Harry的双眼——没错，这不仅仅只是性交——这……该死的比性交更狎昵。所以，这就是不同之处了，他恍惚中想到。“没错。”他喃喃道，“没错，我信任你。”

 

Harry的表情变得柔和，Eggsy此前从未在他脸上见过这种表情。在他能够思考得更深入前，Harry开口了：“我亲爱的男孩，我要把你干得眼冒金星。”

 

“操你妈总算是——”Eggsy晕乎乎地笑起来。随后Harry的手指就不只是停留在他身体表面，他深入了进去。而且，该死，Harry清楚地知道触碰他哪个点，能让Eggsy全身神经末梢浸入极致与欢愉中。

 

Harry的阴茎在Eggsy的入口处试探，Eggsy尖叫到嗓音嘶哑，渴求他的进入。他并没有余力去参观Harry如何进入自己——他唯一能感受到的就是这事究竟有多么他妈美妙。

 

“睁开你的眼，Eggsy。”Harry全根埋入时如此命令道。Eggsy温驯地睁开眼，全然好奇地仰视他。

 

“你想继续像现在这样被束缚，还是想——”

 

“我想碰碰你。”Eggsy打断他，“我想感受你，Harry。”

 

Harry够到自己的西装，拔出一把锋利的小刀割断Eggsy的绳结。他把小刀扔到一边，在Eggsy的大腿垂落到床上前攫住它们，然后开始狠狠操干Eggsy。那凶狠的力道操得Eggsy两眼翻白，甚至无法合上嘴。于靡靡之欢中被填满，这太他妈的令人满足了，两人的身躯在驰骋中相撞，他经历着比Harry之前开发他所用的时间加起来还让人疯狂的意乱情迷。

 

Harry他妈像是拉小提琴一样摆弄着Eggsy。他不慌不忙地将Eggsy的每个音符都调到最佳音色上，把他调教成比Egssy想象中的自己还要更好的模样。但这就是Harry一直在做的不是吗？让他成为更好的人。

 

当Harry变换角度，将他的双膝弯折到胸口方便自己干到前列腺时，Eggsy几近窒息。他能感受到的只有极致的欢愉——闪电划破天际，火山骤然爆发，世界于坍塌中灰飞烟灭。巅峰来得如此强烈，以至于他甚至无法为这必然的降临预警。

 

 

***

 

 

Eggsy耳鸣了。那阵高潮有这么带劲？他居然耳鸣了。随后他听见了一阵窸窣声，是避孕套被打结后扔进垃圾桶的声音。然后Harry一手将被汗水浸透的头发拨到额后。

 

“你表现得该死的好。”Harry说。

 

Eggsy整个人湿漉漉的，像是一汪淌着欲液的水洼。他嘟囔了些什么，随后瑟缩了一下，感到有块湿布从腹部擦拭到股间，将他清理干净。

 

然后他感到身侧一沉，Harry回到他身边，手掌再一次轻柔地摸了摸Eggsy的额头，“之前有像这样做过爱吗？”他的声音如同成年威士忌一般香醇。

 

Egssy缓缓睁开眼，目光复杂地看着Harry的脸。他默默摇了摇头，视线没有哪怕一刻离开过Harry。

 

“我认为你可以得最高分。”Harry笑了。

 

Eggsy同样懒懒地笑了起来，“我不知道。有些细节还不是很清楚，我想，等我能下床后还需要再补补课。”

 

Harry温暖的清浅笑意令Eggsy脊背颤栗：“我可以安排一下。”他坐了起来，手在Eggsy的胸膛满怀爱意地徘徊，“那么，课程正式结束。”

 

 

 

**Fin.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Thanks to the writer and her awesome work
> 
> *业余翻译，欢迎大佬们指正
> 
> *感觉原本香艳无比的豪华劳斯莱斯被我翻得干巴巴的QAQ
> 
> *翻译好tm痛苦啊（我还是滚回去原创吧）非常想给那些勤勤恳恳数十年如一日搬运的翻译太太打钱了。


End file.
